Full Service For You 2
by Manabe Haiko
Summary: gak jago bikin summary yang penting pairingny Ino Minato


Story : Aldy Pramudiya

Disclamed : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : Minato Namikaze × Ino

Yamanaka

Warning : Cerita pasaran, Lemon (tentu saja), Typo.

.

.

.

.

"Full Service For You 2"

Hari kedua Ino bekerja,Hari pertama dia bekerja amat sangat menyenangkan karena dia berhasil merebut hati seorang Pria Tampan 'Minato Namikaze'.Ino pun tidak melupakan peristiwa malam kemarin,meskipun terasa sakit baginya tetapi menyenangkan.

"Ino-chan makanan sudah siap?"Tanya seorang Wanita Berambut panjang berwarna merah yang tak lain istri Minato yaitu Kushina.

"Oh sudah nyonya silakan makan,Di mana Tuan Minato nyonya apa dia tidak makan dan tidak bekerja.?"Tanya Ino

"Oh dia masih tertidur,mungkin dia nanti sore berangkatnya".

'baguslah kalau sore dia masuk kerja aku bisa melakukanya lagi'dalam hatinya ino tertawa kecil.

Tok,,tok,,tokk

suara dari pintu

"Ino-chan tolong buka pintunya!"Kata Kushina.

"Ba-baik Nyonya"Lirih Ino.

Ino bergegas menuju pintu dan membukanya,ternyata yang masuk adalah Naruto

"ahh,,kau lama sekali Ino-chan membukakan pintunya."Kata Naruto dengan mata merah sepertinya dia begadang langsung menuju tempat tidur dan mengunci diri.

Ino hanya terdiam saja melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Ino-chan tolong bereskan meja nya,aku sudah selesai makanya dan aku akan berangkat kerja"Panggil Kushina.

"Baik nyonya"

Ino pun bergegas kembali ke meja makan dan merapikannya berangkat di temani supir mobilnya itu yang bernama Jiraiya.

Ino membersihkan meja makan dan membersihkan barang yang lainya.

Tiba Tiba pikiranya tertuju pada Minato,

'ah minato aku ingin sekali berhubungan seks dengan mu hari ini'nafsu birahi Ino telah menjadi jadi.

Diapun bergegas menuju kamar Minato dan membuka pintu kamar tak lupa mengunci melihat Minato masih tidur dalam keadaan di tutupi selimut.

Ino pun membuka semua pakaian nya hingga terpampang jelas body sexy telanjang membangunkan Minato.

"Honey cepat bangun ayo melakukannya lagi."

Minato terbangun.

"duhh Ino-chan apa Kushina tidak melihatmu?"katanya sambil menutup matanya.

"dia sudah berangkat kerja di rumah ini tidak ada yang tau lagipula Naruto tidur."

Ino pun membuka Selimut yang dipakai Minato hingga terpampang jelas tubuh Atletis Minato serta penis nya yang sudah mulai menegak.

Minato tersadar lalu dia langsung memeluk tubuh Ino kemudian dia mencium bibir mungil membalas ciuman itu berubah menjadi beralih mencium leher Ino tak lupa meninggalkan kissmark.

"ahh,,mmpphh,,sshh"ino mendesah.

Ciuman Minato beralih ke payudara Ino dia menghisap puting Ino lalu menciuminya lagi.

"heeeeumph

nggghn" Minato menciumnya semakin

ganas dan penuh gairah. Tangannya tak tinggal

diam menjamah setiap inci tubuh Ino

Ciumannya turun keleher jenjang putih milik

Ino, meninggalkan banyak tanda disana lalu Minato mencium bibir Ino.

Setelah puas berciuman mereka berdua berhenti sejenak karena butuh udara.

Minato mendorong Ino hingga Ino terbaring di kasurnya itu kemudian Minato membuka Vagina milik Ino dengan tanganya lalu dia menjilatinya.

"hisapphh,,teerruuss,,honeyy,,"desah Ino

Minato menjilat vagina Ino tak lupa memasukan jarinya ke dalam vagina Ino,lalu memaju mundurkan jarinya.

"engghh,,ahh,,"

Minato mempercepat tempo nya tak lupa menciumnya dan menggigit klitoris kirinya meremas payudara Ino.

Ino merasakan bahwa dirinya akan klimaks.

"ahh,,akuu,,keluarr,,!"cairan Ino keluar,Minato tak sia siakan dia langsung melahap semua cairan Ino.

Puas dengan vagina Ino Minato mencium bibir Ino Kembali.

"sekarang aku ingin bagianku honey"

"Tentu saja"

Minato duduk dan membiarkan Ino melahap penisnya.

Penisnya disedot. Dipijat dengan lidah. Hangatnya

rongga mulut Ino membuatnya serasa di surga.

Sesekali gigi Ino menggores batang juniornya

itu, tapi tak mengapa. Rasa sakitnya tak terasa.

Sedotan kuat membuatnya terbang. Tangannya

yang mulanya bermain di sepasang gundukan

gunung di dada Ino beralih ke kepala gadis itu.

"teruuss hisapphh,,,Ino-chan"desah Minato.

Tangan kanan Minato meremas payudara Ino masih Asyik mengulum dan memaju mundurkan penis Minato ke dalam mulutnya.

Tak lama kemudia Minato merasakan dirinya akan Klimaks.

"ahhh,,aku akaan keluarrr ahh,,,"desah Minato.

Sperma Minato keluar dan membasahi wajah menelan semua sperma sperma memenuhi rongga mulut Ino.

Meskipun gadis itu menelan spermanya, masih

banyak yang lolos dan mengalir melalui sudut bibir

gadis itu. Dengan bunyi 'plop' kecil, bibirnya

melepas penis Minato

Kedua pipinya memerah. Sepasang matanya

berkaca-kaca. Minato yang masih berada di langit

ke tujuh pun jatuh. Kedua lengannya menyangga

tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa Minato yang kini

telah berbaring.

Minato mengangkat Ino kemudian

menggesernya ke tengah tempat tidur sembari

menciumnya.

"Mmmmn, Minato" Desahnya.

Minato merasakan asin cairan spermanya yang

masih tertinggal di bibir Ino. Ia menurunkan

bibirnya, menjilat cuping telinga Ino, membuat

gadis itu mendesah hebat. Ia menjilati kissmark

yang sebelumnya telah ia cetak di leher putih

Ino. Jilatannya turun hingga ke dada kiri Ino.

Tangan kanannya sudah mengganggu payudara kiri

Ino.

Lidahnya menjilati putting kirinya kemudian

menyedotnya.

"Ahhhn. Mmmmn. Minato It feels nice. "

"Merangkaklah"kata Minato.

Ino Minato memegang penis besarnya itu dan siap memasukannya ke dalam lubang lahan Minato memasukan penisnya.

jlebb.

Minato berhenti sebentar agar penisnya bisa masuk seutuhnya.

"sshh..aaahh kau boleh bergerak sayang"

"As You Wish darling"

Minato bergerak lambat kemudian mempercepat memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Sssshhhh, . Ahhh. Ahhh. Nnnn, . Ahhhhn! lebihh cepatt hhnnn.."

Minato mempercepat aktifitasnya itu,tak lupa tangan kirinya meremasi payudara Ino.

Mereka berdua merasakan dirinya akan klimaks lagi.

"sshhh, ppsshh,,,hnnn akuu akaan keelluuaarr lagii"kata Ino.

"ahhh ,,,akuu juggaa "

Mereka berdua orgasme secara bersamaan sperma Minato di keluarkan di dalam vagina Ino membuat perut nya terasa hangat.

Minato mencabut penisnya dari vagina Ino,lalu mencium bibir Ino ternyata belum puas.

Minato kemudian menurunkan kaki Ino. Ia

berdiri di atas lututnya. penisnya masih tegak

berdiri.

"Ino…aku menginginkanmu sepenuhnya" Ujarnya.

Dengan satu sentakan, penisnya tertancap di

dalam vagina Ino.

Ino memekik kecil karena

kaget. Tapi kemudian ia mendesah. Tubuh atasnya

yang mulanya berbaring segera bangun sehingga

dadanya yang besar bergoyang jelas di depan mata

Ino. Gadis itu memeluk leher Minato

menenggelamkan hidung Minato itu di antara

bongkahan besar lembut padat.

Minato menaik-turunkan tubuh sintal gadis itu.

"Ahhhn. Minato Ahhhn."

"Sssshhh, Ino."

"Ahhhn. Ahhhn...fuckkk,,,"

Naik. Turun. Naik. Turun. Keluar. Masuk Suara

slap-slap basah dua daging yang bertabrakan

mengisi ruangan luas itu. Tempat tidur Ino

berderit seiring pegerakan keduanya. Dada

besarnya bergoyang berulang kali menyenggol

wajah Minato.

Minato menggeser kepalanya ke samping

kemudian menyesap payudara Ino. Getaran

payudara karena pergerakannya membuatnya

panas dingin. Ia menaikturunkan Ino semakin

cepat.

"Ahhhn. Minato…cepat. Ahhhn. Ahhhn."

"cukuupp...pssgghh,,"ujar Ino.

Minato menghiraukan Ino dia masih menaik turunkan Ino dengan menjambak Rambut pirang Minato itu . sementara Minato masih menaik turunkan Ino sambil menghisap puting payudara Ino.

Minato melepas penis nya karena dia akan klimaks lagi dan membiarkan Ino melumat penisnya.

"akuu akaann keluarr lagii!"

Ino terus melahap penis dia mengulum dan menunggu sperma Minato keluar.

Tak berapa lama Sperma Minato pun keluar kali ini spermanya sangat menyianyiakan kesempatan itu Ino langsung menelan sperma itu dan memegang penis Minato ke payudara nya agar lebih basah.

"Cukup,,aku lelah".kata Ino.

Mereka berdua pun menyudahi nya Minato mencium bibir Ino.

"sayang ayo kita mandi bersama"ajak Ino.

Di tarik nya tangan Minato oleh kamar mandi di kamar Minato.

Di Kamar mandi mereka berdua melakukan seks lagi dan lagi.

"Ino-chan Terima kasih ya Full Service tadi aku sangat menyukainya."Ujar Minato.

"iya,,kita kan suka melakukan ini."

"iya tapi kau jangan bilang siapa siapa"

Ino mengangguk mengiyakan

Setelah membersihkan kembali memakai pakaianya ala pembantu dan keluar dari kamar Minato secara diam Minato memakai seragam kantornya lalu dia pergi.

End

.

.

.

gimana bagus ga fanfic gajebgue mohon review nya jangan bully aku ya maklum aku newbie hehehe

Have A Nice Read!

semoga terhibur ya! ^_^


End file.
